


One post

by accio_chris



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, sorry, I know the tittle sucks. I'm not good in that department. </p><p>This really short story came to me when I woke up one morning and I had to write it. It's how I imagin CC coming out public and I think is cute.<br/>English is not my first (or even second) language and it's unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One post

'Darren.'  
'Darren, hey.'  
'Come on, baby, wake up.'  
'Daaaarren!'  
He came to reality by gentle shove into his bare shoulder. Blinking his dream away, he focused his sight on the face in front of him. 

Chris.

'Mmm, I love you...' he whispered, trying not to yawn and failing miserably. Just then he saw that Chris was aiming his phone on him, evidently taking photos.  
'What ya doin' ?'  
Chris just smiled and continued to clicking something. Then, with really proud grinn, he shoved his iPhone in Darren's face. 

All he could see was Chris' Instagram with new photo posted few second ago. 

Photo of Darren, in their bed, barely awake, with goofy smile and heart eyes. 

The caption said: "And I love you, too. #loveofmylife #donewithhiding #proudtobewithyou"

'Oh my, Chris... I-I don't... Are you sure?'  
'Yes, Dare. I am sure. Besides, it's too late now, anyway. And like I've said, I'm done with hiding. I want the world to know about us. Just... I'm sorry I didn't ask you first about...'  
'No, hey,hey, it's okay. Everything is okay. I want to show you off as my boyfriend, too. And frankly I don't care about what anyone says about it, fuck PR! '  
'Okay' said Chris, kissing Darren on the forehead. 'I'm going to make us some breakfast. Tosts and scrambled eggs, okay? '  
Darren nodded with a smile, getting out of the bed. Just as Chris reached the door, he was stopped by Darren's voice.  
'Do you think I can post a photo of us making out now? '  
'No, honey..I'm sure it would break the internet...' Chris amswered, laughing at his boyfriend's pout.


End file.
